


Воскресенье в Центральном парке

by JenWren



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Kudos: 8





	Воскресенье в Центральном парке

Воскресенье в Центральном парке, конец войны. Это первое лето в новом, спокойном мире. Жестяные утки качаются у стены в обветшалом, видавшем виды бульварном тире.  
Здесь толпятся мальчишки, стоит неземной галдеж, от зевак у маленькой стойки все время тесно. В этих уток — в них не очень-то попадешь, но ведь даже и промахнуться — а интересно.  
Все как прежде: шарики, дети, жара и пыль. Отступила война, и тает в душе тревога. Только рядом по тротуару стучит костыль: инвалидов этим летом в Нью-Йорке много.  
«Молодой какой, — вздыхают старушки вслед. — И смурной, и тощий, бедняжка, как только дышит. Да и как веселиться, если ноги-то нет».  
Он хромает себе и вид не подаст, что слышит.  
Сколь ни гонишь прочь извечный дурной вопрос, как не быть теперь ни себе, ни другим в обузу, но, признаться, эта тема гнетет всерьез лейтенанта — а нынче просто агента — Сузу.  
Только вдруг, поймавши взгляд невеселых глаз, престарелый хозяин тира рукою машет: «Эй, приятель, а ну, покажи ребятишкам класс». Ни секунды не сомневаясь, что да — покажет.  
Он встает покрепче, приставив к плечу приклад, — и следит, как следом за поворотным кругом жестяные утки одна за одной летят — и, подбитые, вниз срываются друг за другом.  
И хромает дальше, к стене прислонив ружье. И улыбка — как отсвет солнца на дне колодца. На войне он уже сполна отстрелял свое. На гражданке — ну, возможно, еще придется.


End file.
